Déjame Tocar
by Fam. Andry Grandchester
Summary: Cuando la seduccion y las palabras con doble sentido logran doblegar el autocontrol de un decidido rubio
1. Chapter 1

**Déjame tocar**

Candy: estás segura Annie…

Annie: ya te dije que si (susurrando) se lo saque a Archie mientras…

Candy: mientras dormía (murmurando)

Annie: NO… siempre me dice la verdad cuando estamos haciendo el amor… (Algo sonrojada)

Candy: pero realmente lo crees

Annie: no seas necia… que si… si no conoceré yo a mi marido…. Así que ahora está en tus manos….

Candy: mmmmm… pero si es verdad porque….

Annie: Candy White… no estarás dudando o si…. No seas necia te digo que te disculpo… a lo mejor quiere hacerte sufrir

Candy: sufrir….mmmm… Pero me las va apagar

Annie: que vas hacer

Candy: provocarlo… no fue tan grande mi travesurilla (sacando la lengua y guiñando un ojo)

Annie: para él si

Candy: ya veo… (Poniéndose melancólica)

Annie: anímate… o dejaras pasar esta oportunidad…

Candy: shhhhhhhhh… hay viene Archie….

Archie: hola gatita… cariño (besando a Annie en la boca)

Candy: hola… ya termino la reunión

Archie: si… George ya salió a chicago a entregar los documentos a la tía Elroy , Albert termina de leer un documente y nosotros (mirando a Annie)

Annie: y nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre ciertas verdades que me dijo anoche (poniendo cara de enojo, asombrando al joven, le da media vuelta e inician la caminata, la chica asoma su cara por un costado de cuerpo de su esposo para ver a su hermana le guiñe el ojo susurrándole) no pierdas la oportunidad…

Candy respira hondo… lo ama… y él le corresponde… ya han pasado muchas cosas juntos trabajos, reuniones y compromisos sociales no ha sido fácil y ahora el viaje… en qué momento decidió regresar a Lakewood para estar cerca de ellos… tenía que hacer algo rápido o lo perdería… ya que… era su esposa… además la Sra Elroy tuvo la culpa ella nunca la acepto y ese último comentario…. Uuuuuyyyy si que la hizo enojar… quien diría que le tuviera miedo a unos indefensos ratoncitos blancos… y ese Albert enojarse con ella solo porque los llevo a la cocina para darles de comer cuando estaba la señora… ya había pasado una semana de eso que según el provoco que la Tía se marchara… en la guerra y el amor todo se vale… se dirigió a su cuarto luego de un relajante baño, busco entre sus sencillos vestidos el más hermoso y algo atrevido además, de otro ropa intima algo mas femenino y provocativo… mas de mujer, escogió uno que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos tallado delicadamente su pecho hasta su cintura realzando realmente sus cuervas, la falda con caída campana nada exorbitante, coloco sus medias y las ajusto a los ligueros que le regalara su hermana nunca los había usado pero porque no esta vez…se maquillo ligueramente y bajo a buscar a su príncipe… que iba hacer no sabía todo se daría en el momento como siempre confiaría en su instinto impulsivo…

Llego al comedor no se encontraba ahí, se dirigió al estudio tampoco, donde estaría si hubiera salido le hubiese avisado… quien sabe se estaba haciendo el enojado… Archie se lo confesó a Annie… ya… el cuarto especial era su lugar secreto después de la cabaña del bosque… tenía una vista impresiónate de los rosales, del bosque incluso se divisaba la cabaña, era un lugar acogedor, tomo la charola del fresco de naranja y se dirigió al cuarto toco delicadamente y entro el cuarto era pequeño contaba con un pequeño camastro, una mesita junto a la mecedora que se situaba frente a la chimenea, frente al ventanal que daba a la terraza se encontraba él hermoso con los brazos extendidos dándole la bienvenida al aire concentrado en aspirar el aroma de su naturaleza… ella lo miraba hipnotizada su espalda, sus brazos, hacia cuanto no lo sentía bajo sus manos, dejándola acarícialo… movió la cabeza negando y sacando los pensamientos que le invadían suspiro y llamo la atención del rubio que giro para verla

Albert: pequeña… hace cuanto estas ahí

Candy: mmmm… hace poco… te busque y supuse que estabas aquí cuando no te halle…

Albert: deseaba un momento de privacidad (ella mostro tristeza, él cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse la había estado evitando una semana)

Candy: sigues enojado (colocando la charola en la mesita)

Albert: que crees pequeña… (Sin abrir los ojos y tratando de no sonreír… pero era imposible ante el recuerdo de la tía Elroy subida en la silla gritando por indefensos ratones… pero ella debía aprender la lección es cierto que la tía le hacia la vida difícil por eso se fueron a vivir a Lakewood, pero tuvo que medir sus acciones y si el susto le hubiera provocado un infarto… suspiro, que difícil le era fingir enojo, abrió los ojos)

Candy: estamos solos en casa… (Sonriendo pícaramente)

Albert la veía fijamente que ropa tan sencilla y a la vez tan provocativa… por eso quería privacidad porque sabía que estaban solos, su mirada la recorría de arriba- abajo… ejem… se limpio la garganta la joven y lo saco de sus escudriño sonriendo para ella… llamo su atención

Candy: te traje jugo está fresco (le da un vaso el sacude su cabeza y lo toma)

Albert: gracias (ella tomo uno y se lo llevo a la boca para tomar un sorbo mientras él la imitaba)

Sin embargo su vaso quedo muy pegado a sus labios al ver como una gota del que tomaba ella resbala juguetonamente de la comisura de sus labios y recorría su cuello para seguir el recurrido y perderse entre su perfectos y redondos seno, sus ojo azules siguieron el recorrido llenándolo de envida quien fuera esa gota decía para sus adentros… el recorrido provoco una rápida reacción en su cuerpo por la semana de ausencia quizás…

Candy: ejemmm… (Volvió la rubia a sacarlo de su fijación)… soy un poco descuidada… (Mirando su tronco inferior ) me permites… extendiendo su mano

Albert: (asombrado)…ahhh que…

Candy: me permites… tu pañuelo… (Con ojos picaros… lo estaba aturdiendo lo sabia)

El joven asintió trago desesperado el jugo coloco el vaso en la mesa y de su bolsillo saco un blanco pañuelo y se lo entrego… su cabeza le gritaba alerta por lo que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a encender la chimenea para obtener autocontrol… y tratar que la reacción de su hombría no lo descubriera….Candy rio por lo bajo en eso cerca del camastro vio algo que llamo su atención se mordió el labio y de manera inocente pregunto

Candy: Albert… puedo tocar…

El rubio se levanto como resorte y se giro de manera violenta entre asombrado y desconcertado…camino hacia un lado para llegar cerca del camastro su mente solo le hacía recordar la mirada de ella en sus pantalones

Albert: tocar que… (Tragando grueso)

Candy: vamos déjame tocarla… (Señalando así donde él se encontraba)

Albert: que…que… cosa (su mirada siguió la dirección de su mano suspiro) te refieres a la gaita…

Candy: claro… que otra cosa creías… (Él se sonrojo)

Albert: mmm… nada… tienes que saber tocarla primero…

Candy: (acercándose a él y jugando con sus dedos en el pecho. Le dice seductoramente) pues… enséñame a tocarla

Albert: eeee… antes… debes saber que una gaita… es un instrumento… de viento… que consiste… en una o más conductos… tubos… fla… flautas, como quieran llamarle…. sonados por cañas… a las que se les proporciona aire presionando una bolsa de piel con el brazo. (Sus caricias aunque eran sobre la camisa le quemaban)

La chica puso sus ojos en blanco no quería una explicación, aunque eso significaba que estaba ganando terreno lo tenía nervioso… dejo su juego y se acerco al camastro, tomo la gaita con sus manos de manera sensual y atrevida por uno de los tubo, el rubio trago grueso su mente pecaminosa lo traicionaba de nuevo sacudió la cabeza y se concentro, pero ella se lo hacía difícil ya que con su otra mano acariciaba el cuerpo del instrumento

Albert: Esto (señalando el morral que ella acariciaba con una mano) es la bolsa, este tubito de aquí es la boquilla por donde se le introduce aire a la bolsa,(trago grueso ya que con la otra mano candy lo sujetaba y hacia movimientos de arriba a abajo) este… otro… un poco mas largo es por donde se saca la melodía se llama Chanter y estos otros tubitos son los drones o roncones y son los conductos que emiten el sonido bajo continuo…

Candy: vaya que interesante (llevo su boca hasta la boquilla del instrumento coloco sus labios sobre ella lentamente abriéndolos solo un poco, el rubio no perdía detalle y tragaba saliva por las escenas tan eróticas que esa acción esos labios provocaban en su mente, luego soplo y un ruido algo molesto salió del instrumento) no sé hacerlo me enseñaras a tocarla

Albert: ahhh… no… no… es necesario… yo puedo… tocar la melodía que quieras…. para ti

Candy: Albert pero quiero que me enseñes… para aprender como tócatela a ti (mientras las manos jugaban con las partes del instrumento y lo miraba seductoramente)

Albert: p… pe…pequeña (su acciones estaban logrando que perdiera el control la amaba tanto estaba volviéndolo loco de deseo, iba a ceder… ya no aguantaría mas… respiro) vamos Albert se decía a él mismo para sus adentros… no decaigas… donde no la puedas ver…

Se acerco a ella por la espalda le tomo las manos con las de él para enseñarle como tocar el instrumenta, ella sonrió con malicia… si él pensó que al no verla lo lograría… se equivoco… ahora si lo atrapo pensó para sí misma…

Albert: Debes poner la boquilla, así (usaba todo su autocontrol) tomas la bolsa así y el tubo…

Candy se hizo para atrás presionando con sus glúteos la pelvis de él sintiendo así la dureza de su miembro, el rubio sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo que lo hizo temblar y ella lo sintió ya que sus manos hicieron una ligera presión en las suyas, él la soltó brevemente, ella aprovecho y bajo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna para hacer un leve rose…

Candy: me dejaras tocarlo (con voz seductora)


	2. Chapter 2

Candy: me dejaras tocarlo (con voz seductora)

Albert cerrando los ojos no pudo más… ella gano… que tocara todo lo que quisiera, se dijo y dejo llevar sus labios hasta el hombro izquierdo de la chica para iniciar un camino de besos hasta su cuello, mientras la rubia sonreía complacía y tocaba con delicadas caricia aquello que le confirmo haber ganado la batalla, el rubio con una de sus manos tomo la cintura de la chica y la jalo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo mientras que con la otro comenzaba un ligero amasamiento a uno de sus senos… cielos era tan suave y blandito…sin dejar de besar sus hombros, cuello e iniciar pequeños mordisco, el rubio deleitaba su paladar con su sabor, el cual se había negado el mismo por una semana… Candy se alejo abruptamente de él desconcertándolo…

Candy: pensé que estabas molesto con migo… (Dijo de manera juguetona y mordiéndose los labios)

Albert: Vamos Candy… no me dejaras así… luego de tal provocación…

Candy: que provocación… yo solo te pedí que me enseñaras a tocarla (mostrándole la gaita)

Albert: una gran estrategia pequeña… usar palabras con doble sentido (se acerca rápidamente y la toma por la cintura acercándola a él)ahora deberás tocar todo lo que te enseñe…

Candy: mmmmm… no hasta que digas que nunca estuviste enojado (quitándole el rostro para evitar el beso)

Albert: si lo sabes… porque deseas que lo haga… venganza a caso… (Hundiendo el rostro en la rubia cabellera)

Candy: tienes razón… me privaste de tu compañía una larrrrrrga semana… es justo que te haga lo mismo…

Albert: ah no… eso… sí que no… encendiste la hoguera ahora la apagas… (Apretándola más contra su cuerpo y besándole con vehemencia el cuello y los hombros, ella no paraba de reír)

Candy: entonces (tratando se zafarse)… dilo o te dejare… (El rubio al verse ardiendo en deseos y perdido acepto)

Albert: lo siento… no debí hacerme el enojado tanto tiempo… pero debes pensar en las consecuencias de tus acto pequeña (la miraba a los ojos con adoración)

Candy simplemente le guiño el ojo, le saco la lengua y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso apasionado llevando sus manos alrededor del cuello y entrelazándolas con el rubio cabello, ese beso encendió más los cuerpos que se reclamaban uno al otro, el rubio comenzó acariciando con una mano la espalda y con la otra los muslos, se separo ligueramente al sentir debajo de la falda los ligueros, la miro con pasión y ella solo se soltó del abrazo se dirigió a la mesita y subió su pierna levantándose lentamente la falda, el hombre miraba fascinado y se mordía los labios… o tortura deliciosa… Candy paso sus manos sensualmente acariciando su pierna sobre las sedosas pantis desde el tobillo hasta el muslos, movimiento que volcó el corazón del rubio que intento acercarse pero ella le rebullo un poco… quería jugar un rato mas, bajo su pierna y comenzó a caminar alrededor desabrochándose lentamente su vestido, se coloco detrás de él y lo abrazo por la espalda, acercándose a su oído le susurro… me dejas tocas… para luego morder seductoramente el lóbulo, el hombre solo gimió y asintió con la cabeza. Ella comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre la espalda haciendo pequeños círculos, líneas y llevándolas de arriba abajo, para recorres sus hombros, brazos hasta llegar a su pecho e iniciar la ardua tarea de desabotonar botón tras botón, cada caricia provocaba olas de placer en el rubio, mientras las pequeñas y suaves manos se desasían de la camisa el sentía el aliento húmedo y fresco que su esposa dejaba en su espalda según iba cayendo su prenda, luego de jugar un rato y pellizcar sus pezones, las traviesas e inquietas manos bajaron lentamente por el abdomen detallando muy bien cada marcada área de sus cuadritos hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón y desabrocharla seguido del botón y la cremallera, la segunda prenda cayó al suelo, dejando al esposo en unos bóxer color negro anatómicos que le entallaban a la perfección dejando en evidencia su erección, le sonrió y sin dejar de besar cálidamente la espalda siguió el camino que sus manos llevaban hasta tomarlo con ella, sintió el estremecimiento de su hombre, que gimió de placer. Ahí lo tenía cálido, palpitante, erguido podía tocarlo, la dejaba tocarlo, con delicados movimientos lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, lentamente lo soltó con una mano para poder dirigirse hacia él, quedo de frente al rubio le excitaba ver el placer reflejado en el rostro de este quien mantenía los ojos cerrados llenándose de las sensaciones que brindaban sus caricias, se arrodillo y sin quitar la mano que sostenía la hombría, con la otra termino de bajar la ultima prenda que quedaba, al tenerlo a la vista no pudo mas…

Albert abrió los ojos al sentir la humedad en su miembro nuevas sensaciones le recorrían el cuerpo al aprecia la caricias que le daba su esposa con sus labios, podía diferenciar su lengua, sus carnosos labios, sus manos, llenándolo a la pasión, llevo las manos hasta la rubia cabellera… no pudo más y llego al clímax sin poder avisar, se tambaleo ya que sus piernas perdían fuerza por la excitación, al abrir los ojos se encontró con esas esmeraldas que lo veían con algo de malicia y picardía, que sensualidad…llevo su mano al rostro de su amada para limpiar un poco del resto de su elixir, la beso con salvajismo reclamándola suya… fue bajando sus besos por el cuello, los hombros se detuvo un momento y la admiro… tan bella… tan de él… como pudo tan siquiera pensar en poder negarse a sus encantos, llevo sus varoniles manos hasta los hombros y comenzó a deslizar el vestidos, el cual ya se encontraba desabotonado, ella le había adelantado la faena, lo sus dedos se deslizaban por ese cuerpo que lo hacía perder el control, una mano se poso en uno de los blando y suaves senos masajeándolos mientras que su dedo índice estimulaba el pezón, su otra mano masajeaba esos suaves y firmes glúteos que le encantaba estrujar, la oiga gemir más de lo que él lo hizo con sus caricias, sus labios seguían recorriendo el camino del cuello hasta su vientre lamiendo de paso cada pedazo de piel que se interpusiera en su camino, se iba inclinando lentamente, al llegar al sexo femenino comenzó un juego con su lengua sobre la sexy ropa interior que portaba, subió una de sus piernas sobre su hombro para poder deshacerse de un liguero e ir deslizando la panti desde el muslo hasta el suelo acariciándola, apretándola, besándola, cuando termino su labor con esa torneada pierna la coloco en el suelo y se dispuso a realizar la misma faena con la otro… él también se daba su tiempo para disfrutar el momento, al terminar volvió al punto más sensible de su amada y se divirtió con aquellos delicados pliegues de ella haciéndola estremecer con su lengua, una de sus manos seguía con la tortura en los senos, mientras que la otro se encontraba jugando en la humedad de la fémina, introduciendo uno o dos de sus dedos sintiendo como el cuerpo de su amada comenzaba a convulsionar de placer , dejo su juego y se puso en pie provocando un quejido de disgusto en la rubia, la beso con pasión su musculo volvió a tensarse y palpitaba por estar dentro de ella. Le levanto una de las piernas con su fuerte brazo sosteniéndola por detrás de la rodilla y de forma rápida pero delicada la penetro, ella se aferro a su cuello mientas él movía su pelvis, con movimientos eróticos y de placer, provocando el goce en ambos, bajo su mano libre al punto sensitivo de ella y comenzó a acariciarlo con su pulgar, llevándola al borde del éxtasis… la sintió temblar por lo que sin salirse de su interior con dejo la tortura que llevaba su mano en aquel determinando lugar y le subió su otra pierna provocando una mayor profundidad en la penetración ella se aferro mas al cuello, y jadeaba por el placer.

Él se encamino hasta el camastro sin perder ambos el contacto visual y sin dejar de poseerla se sentó con sumo cuidado de no lastimarse ninguno en la cama dejándola a ella sobre él.

Los dos reposando cara a cara ella sentada en uno de los muslos bien formados y firmes de él y apoyando la espalda en la otra pierna, que este mantiene flexionada, no perdían el contacto visual, sentían su la cercanía de sus pechos la posibilidad de tocarse no la desaprovechaban, la sensación de la penetración profunda los envuelve acercándolos a la gloria, ella controla el ritmo y el grado de penetración, se convulsiono nuevamente por el éxtasis, pero él aun no desea terminar, por lo que con sus brazos la atrae hacia él y la gira colocándola debajo, él se pone de rodillas y la sostiene por las caderas, ella flexiona las rodillas apoyando firmemente las planta de los pies al camastro, permitiéndole mejor movilidad de las caderas a su amado, este haciendo más rápidas las envestidas, se inclina hacia adelante, ella se aferraba a su cuello llevando su cabeza a los senos para que se amamantara y dejara a su lengua jugar con sus pezones.

Los candentes movimientos, los apasionados besos, las palabras de amor, los susurros y ardientes caricias los llevaron al punto de gritar sus nombres, explotando en llamaradas de pasión, aferrándose en un abrazo de puro amor, él soltó las caderas para que esta las pusiera sobre la casa y cayó sobre ella exhausto ambos respiraban con dificultad, el tenía su rostro sobre un poco arriba del vientre de ella, ella le acariciaba los cabellos y a la vez reía… ambos estaban agitados…

Albert: que… es… tan…. gracioso… pequeña…

Candy: lo… excitante… que… es… cuando… pierdes… el… autocontrol… hasta… cuando… duraría… el… castigo…

Albert: créeme… fue… más… castigo…para… mi…

Candy: aunque… no… creas… que… con… esto…te… rectificas

Albert recuperando un poco el aliento se reincorpora y comienza a besar el abdomen de la rubia siguiendo el recorrido hasta llegar a su boca, la besa suavemente, se apoya en sus codos para verla a los ojo, sonriendo de medio lado…

Albert: le recuerdo pequeña que tengo todo un viaje en barco para rectificarme… (Ella le acaricia los cabellos y levanta las cejas)

Candy: es que acaso desobedecerá a su tía y me llevara a mi… tan exasperante, impulsiva y atolondrada chiquilla….

Albert: debo hacerlo o creo es esta vez la tía no soportara… (Besando su hombro) la cantidad de travesuras que esa maquiavélica mentecilla suya ha pensado jugarle…

Candy: (ríe a carcajadas y él también) lo que imagino es que no podres soportar tanto tiempo sin poder dejarme tocar….

Albert: todo aquello que desee tocar mi musa…

Candy: (mirándolo seductoramente y con picardía) siempre y cuando sea usted quien, me enseñe como se toca…

Albert: pues empecemos la lección tomándola con ambas manos y girando los cuerpos para que ella quedara sobre él, llenándose de besos, caricias y acoplando sus cuerpos para amarse hasta que estos quedaran satisfechos uno del otro… pero en determinado momento, la rubia se detuvo de manera brusca se levanto un poco apoyando sus manos en el pecho de él miro a su amante y con la voz más sensual que pudo pregunto…Albert me enseñaras como se pone y quita un Kilt escocés, el joven no tuvo más reacción que morderse los labios ante las escenas que su mente le mostraban por solo el hecho de imaginarse tal acto, sonrió con malicia y con los ojos llenos de lujuria no pudo más que amarla con la pasión, el deseo y la excitación que solo su pequeña provocaba en él, logrando doblegar con unas simples palabras todo su autocontrol…

* * *

Roni de Andrew: gracias... viniendo de ti... es un gran cumplido...


End file.
